


Meeting the Parents

by immortalje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's parents come over for Christmas Dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently only posted this on my personal website before (which died alongside the free webspace at geocities) and the only file I could find was my personal copy of that website which has a date of 30 December 2007 (along with all other files in that folder), so it's a good guess that it was written some time before that. Since it's the only date I really have, I used that one for backdating.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody in this story. They all belong to JK Rowling.  
>  **Beta:** not beta read

Harry was softly humming to himself while walking around the kitchen, checking on various pots and pans as well as a roast in the oven. Christmas music was playing in the background and his boyfriend was working on the Christmas tree. Everything was perfect. They were dating for over a year by now and were very happy together.

Yet there was something troubling Harry. Tonight he would be meeting Oliver's parents for the first time and while they knew that he was male they didn't know that he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

Rechecking whether everything was at the point it was supposed to be at, he turned around to take care of the dessert he had planned for the evening.

A few minutes later Oliver entered the room, saying, "This smells nice. What is it?"

"Dinner, Oliver, so nothing for you to eat yet. And don't touch the dessert," Harry said while stirring something on the stove.

Oliver, retreating his hand that had reached for exactly that dessert, said irritated, "How do you do that?"

"I can sense you... just like I sense the snitch while playing Quidditch," Harry said with a smile after he had turned around to face Oliver, "So, how is the tree?"

"Standing and decorated, awaiting your approval. What are you so worried about?" Oliver said curiously.

Harry turned around again to tend to something else before returning and said, "What if your parents don't like me?"

Harry relaxed a bit when Oliver wrapped his arms around him and placed his head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, they'll just love you. I mean there is nothing not to love about you," Oliver said.

Harry could sense Oliver watching him stirring the sauce in front of him and wasn't surprised when he said once again, "That smells nice... Can I try a bit?"

"No and this is final. If you'd go... I'm sure there are some other things to be done," Harry said.

Oliver tried his best to look hurt when he said, "I'll just go and set up the table and stay away from the kitchen."

However, Harry didn't pay any attention to him any longer, too busy with cooking.

~***~

Harry was just finishing up the dessert when he heard the tell tale sound of someone arriving through the fireplace. He heard Oliver greeting his parents and he couldn't help but panic. The dessert wasn't finished yet and he didn't know whether the table was set perfectly, he hadn't even had time to inspect the Christmas tree yet. This was surely going to be the worst dinner of his life and he would make a fool out of himself.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Oliver holding him close once again. "No need to panic here. They're nice and they won't dislike you. Just calm down and let me introduce you to them," Oliver whispered in his ear.

Once he was a bit calmer, Oliver led him into the living room where his parents were waiting. Smiling happily, he said, "Mum, Dad, this is Harry, my boyfriend. Harry, my parents..."

Harry smiled a scared smile and said, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Wood."

"Hello, Harry. It's nice to finally meet you and there is no need to be so formal. Just call me Alexandra," Oliver's mother said.

His father just smiled and said, "Likewise, just call me George."

The smiling faces calmed Harry a bit, but not much. "I still have to finish the dessert, but if you'd sit down I'll bring in the main course," Harry said nervously.

Oliver helped his parents sit down before saying, "I'll just go and help Harry with getting the food here."

Once Oliver arrived in the kitchen he went about building Harry up. "Don't worry too much Harry. I think you impressed them already and knowing my father he was just about to tell you to teach me a few manners since I most likely wouldn't have greeted your parents so formally."

Seeing that the dessert was finished he helped Harry carrying the different dishes into their dining area, happy that things seemed to go over well.

~***~

Hours later, when dinner was over and Oliver's parents had left again and both were lying in bed they talked about the evening.

"See, I told you that they'd like you and that there was nothing to worry about," Oliver said.

Harry smiled happily and said, "I'd have never thought that your mother would say that I can cook better than her. I'll have to think about something new to cook when they come over the next time."

"Hopefully you won't be fretting about it as much as you did the whole last week."

"I'll give my best," Harry said.

**The End**


End file.
